Diskussionsfaden:CooperDaughter/@comment-31123460-20151030102918/@comment-31123460-20160506192451
Hey, ein Zitat von Bioshock! :0 Erneuerbare Energien Ich unterstütze Atomkraft ja nicht (v.a. da es in Ö keine gibt XD) aber realistisch betrachtet benötige ich um ein Vielfaches mehr Platz für ein Wasser-, Wind- oder Solarkraftwerk, um die gleiche Energie wie ein Atom- oder Wärmekraftwerk zu erzeugen... Man müsste meiner Meinung nach einmal daran arbeiten, bevor man sie als "umweltfreundlich" bezeichnet, da man dafür wiederum ganze Flusslandschaften (siehe Brasilien), Wälder (siehe USA) zerstört und wiederum ganze Populationen von Tieren und Pflanzen auslöscht... Außerdem behindern Wasserkraftwerke die Laichwege von Fischen... auch wenn es Fischklappen gibt... Mein Papa arbeitet bei Wasserkraftwerken und von ihm weiß ich, dass diese Fischklappen nur wenigen Fischen helfen (sie sind zwar eine Möglichkeit für den Fisch, seinen Weg trotzdem fortzusetzen, doch Fische versuchen ja dennoch instinktiv den alten Weg zu nehmen)... und Windkraftwerke gefährden ziemlich viele Vogelarten... (siehe Neusiedler See) So gesehen: Solange ein Atomkraftwerk nicht in die Luft geht ist es nicht einmal so umweltschädigend... insofern halt alles richtig entsorgt wird und eben nichts schief geht... natürlich gibt's noch Strahlung und Luftverschmutzung, aber ich finde es eig. schlimmer, dass ganze Tierpopulationen ausgelöscht werden, und das eig. nicht durch Atom- oder Wärmekraftwerke... Wiegt man das nun also ab... wäre das Aussterben ganzer Arten natürlich schlimmer, wie Luftverschmutzung... Natürlich wäre das nur auf ein paar Generationen betrachtet... Wäre die Luft nämlich zu sehr verschmutzt würde natürlich kein Leben mehr möglich sein... außer Bakterien... die würden ohne jedes andere Lebewesen überleben... Also deswegen bin ich eig. für erneuerbare Energien, aber ich betrachte sie keineswegs als "umweltfreundlich", ich bin einfach dafür, dass sie sich durchsetzen, da es auf Dauer gesehen besser wäre... v.a. Solarenergie, da sie Tiere durch ihre bloße Existenz nicht gefährdet... und in der Zukunft könnte die Technologie schon soweit sein, dass man auch nicht mehr so viel Platz benötigt :D Anime Ja, Baumkuchen war richtig XD Ich meinte ja auch nicht, wie sie als Mensch ist XD Ich mag gerade ihren Schauspielstil :D Und Natalie Portman ist auch toll... ZB als Jane Foster (Thor) oder als Padmé Amidala (Star Wars)... Ich kann deine Kritik gerade nicht nachvollziehen XD Nö, dass ist schon ein jap. Zungenbrecher, und da der "Zungenbrecher" heißt, glaub ich mal, dass sich Japaner auch dabei schwer tun XD Mit dem Rufzeichen wirkte das so entschlossen, dass ich nicht weiß, ob das nun von der Begeisterung oder dem verzweifelten "noch einer..." kam XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SE7AzfX6nQ8 Juhu! Da ich dir schon mal das 2. geschickt habe... Beim 1. ist das Video verändert und der Text etwas anders :D https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E5tyUVT5eLA Diese Szene war der Grund für mich Inu x Boku SS zu schauen XD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=txY-1K_2avg Und diese Szene hat alles geschlagen XD OuaT Ja man soll im Moment leben, da man an der Vergangenheit nichts mehr ändern kann und sich keine Sorgen machen soll um die Zukunft... Das ist mehr oder weniger die Idee davon... Meiner Meinung nach hat aber alles eine Konsequenz und wenn ich mir dessen nicht bewusst bin bekomme ich noch mehr Probleme als nötig... auch bei Serien weint man dann mehr als nötig XD (und bei Animes passiert eine Katastrophe immer so unvorhersehbar, dass ich gar nichts verhindern kann D:) Matura usw. war ja kein Tiefpunkt, deswegen seh ich davon ab XD Nunja... die psychische Anspannung war schon immer da und durch dieses "physische" ist einiges an psychischer Belastung dazu gekommen... Für mich ist die Familie halt sehr wichtig und ich komm ja auch mit fast jeden aus, was ich gern auch in Zukunft hätte... aber meine Mama hat schon mehrere Streitigkeiten hinter sich und einige laufen gerade ^^" Mottowoche Bei mir wollten auch schon einige, dass ich was mach, aber zum Glück gibt es eig. relativ viele Anti-Alkoholiker bei uns in der Klasse (jene die lange Außenseiter waren...) und dadurch und generell durch meine Einstellung konnt ich mich immer zurückhalten... außerdem wollen mich alle, da ich nun den Führerschein habe als Taxi, weswegen sie mich nicht mehr zum Trinken überreden wollen XD (Komischerweise hab ich noch keinen von ner Party abgeholt XD) Die Anti-Alkoholiker unserer Klasse haben eig. recht interessante Charaktere und auch interessante Geschichten... Einer wuchs ohne seinen Vater auf und hat daher nen weiblichen Tatsch... er zog von burgenland nach wien und wieder zurück, hat(te) (weiß nicht genau, ob das noch läuft) ne Fernbeziehung mit einer Kindheitsfreundin aus Wien und schaut in seiner Freizeit sehr viel fern... Eine der Anti-Alkoholiker wuchs bei ner ziemlich überemotionalen Mutter auf, die sehr viel Wert auf ihr Äußeres gibt... Dadurch wurde sie das komplette Gegenteil, legt keinen Wert auf Make-up usw. hasst es wenn ihre Haare offen sind und liebt Mangas und Anime :D Eine weitere Anti-Alkoholikerin wuchs bei ihrer libanesischen Familie auf (also muslimisch) und trinkt deswegen eig. keinen Alkohol... Sie legt recht wenig Wert auf Religion allgemein und möchte den Islam austreten, nachdem sie umgezogen ist... zu trinken will sie aber dennoch nicht anfangen, da sie es einfach "dumm" findet... und die letzte Anti-Alkoholikerin (in unserer Klasse... in der Nebenklasse gäbe es noch mindestens 3) ist eine typische "Musterschülerin" wie man sie aus Animes kennt... Liebenswert, ruhig, etwas verwirrt und sie kommt auch aus ruhigen Familienverhältnissen, und in dem Fall trinkt sie nicht, da sie nie das Bedürfnis hatte und in ihrer Familie auch keiner trinkt... sie ist auch so manchmal komisch genug drauf XD Ernsthaft? Ich mein... Wirklich jetzt? Auf Conchita Wurst bist du nicht gekommen? XD Nunja... ihr seid wenigstens schon im Finale XD Das letztes Jahr lag lediglich daran, dass doppelt so viele Länder im Finale waren und da es so schon jedes Jahr ein Land gibt, welches 0 Punkte erreicht, ist es statistisch gesehen um einiges wahrscheinlicher, dass 2 Länder 0 Punkte haben... Und dass es gerade D und Ö waren lag vermutlich an den Performances allgemein... Denn die Songs an sich fand ich gut, aber im Vergleich zu den anderen war der Auftritt nicht so spektakulär... also bei Ö brannte als Höhepunkt das Klavier und bei D hatte man Rauch... wenn man sich im Vergleich dazu Heroes ansieht... Ich hab mit Zoey hier eig. nur geringe Hoffnungen... Ich hör von den meisten, dass dieses Lied so toll ist, aber der Höhepunkt fehlt meiner Meinung nach auch hier... und außerdem ist das Lied auf Französisch... nichts gg die Sprache, die find ich ja nicht schlecht, aber das letzte Mal, als ein frz. Lied gewann war es 1988 Céline Dion mit "Ne partez pas sans moi" und im Allgemeinen war "Molitva" 2007 das erste Lied seit 1991, dass nicht auf Englisch war (es war Serbisch)... ich seh da bei uns nicht einmal das Finale mit dem Lied XD Jamie-Lee find ich auch gut, auch wenn mir bei "Ghosts" iwie der Höhepunkt fehlt... aber sie ist für mich sowas wie ein Idol (also ein japanisches idol XD) und ich find das Lied sonst eig. gut ^^ "You talk to the Dummy... It seems like it isn't quite the talker..." - Tutorial (Undertale) Spiel ist so eigenartig... XD Ich mache eig. nichts Spezielles, ich mag nur einfach die Wirkung von Zitaten und was man mit ihnen verbindet, weswegen ich dieses Ritual eig. gern mach :D